Abuela Swan
by MayeHaleC
Summary: Como puede ser posible que un "Padre" pueda hacerle daño a su propia hija de esa manera, destruirla en vida y no 1 si no mas de 3 veces?. Al escuchar esa terrible historia sentía como me daba vueltas la cabeza ¿seria alguien capaz de semejante cosa? Podría alguien vender a su hija a cuanto desconocido se le cruzara en el camino. Basada en Hechos reales
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio.

¿Qué se supone que debes hacer cuando la vida te trata peor que una basura, literalmente? Cuando toda aquella persona a la que amabas y en la que confiabas ciegamente te hacen el peor de los daños, personas que nunca imaginaste te traicionarían de la peor forma.

¿A pesar de los años aun sentirías ese rencor? ¿Ese sentimiento de frialdad y coraje? Este no es el caso de Ella, porque que sentirías cuando tu padre, la persona que te engendro, aquella figura de autoridad a la que amabas, que admirabas llega a hacerte eso, lo que prácticamente te destruyo la vida? Y aun así te dio el mejor regalo de la vida, por que si, talvez gracias a eso ahora era lo que era, tenía lo que mas quería en el mundo: una familia, una hermosa y unida familia. Entonces que se supone que debía sentir ¿agradecimiento? O simplemente odio?. Por que, que tu padre te vendiera tres veces -si, TRES veces- por dinero para lo que sea que lo haya ocupado, creanlo no es fácil, tampoco es fácil que tu Mama sabiéndolo todo no hubiera hecho nada al respecto.

Nadie dijo que la vida fuera fácil, día con día se demuestra en cualquier parte lo único que queda hacer es mantener la cabeza en alto, seguir caminando sin mirar atrás, ser fuerte. Entonces ¿Qué se supone que debes hacer cuando la vida te trata como una basura, literalmente? Fácil, Sonreír.


	2. Chapter 2

Primero que nada, Hola :A

Solo quiero aclarar que los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer lo que si me acredito es la historia que como vieron esta basada en Hechos reales.

Era un día nublado en Forks, Washington –nada raro en eso- talvez otro dia hubiera dicho " aburrido día, como siempre y blah blah blah" pero no, hoy no porque por fin después de tanto tiempo, después de largas horas, días, meses, años de no ver a mi mejor amiga, mi confidente y sobre todo mi segunda mamá, -o sea a mi abuela- iríamos a visitarla y no es que ella viviera muy lejos, naah que va, pero por el trabajo de Charlie (mi padre) nunca teníamos tiempo de ir a verla, dirán "y por que no ibas tu sola a verla" gran pregunta…pero no tiene respuesta o tal vez si. Bueno en fin, estaba en la sala de mi casa, impaciente esperando a que mi familia bajara y poder al fin irnos. Y es que el día es demasiado corto para tantas historias; Eso es lo que mas me gusta de toda mi familia -y no es que seamos muchos- cuando nos reuníamos todos, como hoy por ejemplo, lo que más nos gusta hacer es escuchar las historias que mi abuela tiene por contar, a veces son diferentes otras veces son las mismas pero con detalles que olvido contar la vez pasada, relatos sobre nuestra infancia, la de mis tíos incluso historias de ella misma de cuando conoció a mi abuelo, de que le gustaba hacer cosas alegres y otras mas tristes.

Vamos Jessie se hace tarde – le grite a mi hermana, era la ultima que siempre bajaba -realmente no se que tanto es lo que hace- le dije a Charlie cuando me miro con cara de "déjala Isabella, te lo advierto" y esque si… todos le tememos al humor de Jessica Swan.

Ya voy solo me falta maquillarme y listo, no se de que tanto se quejan- dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras y me miraba - no es como que me tarde horas…

De hecho hermana- hablo Ángela nuestra pequeña hermana – llevas allá arriba 2 horas y te veo igual que cuando subiste, solo con diferente ropa.

Y a ti que te importa, aunque tengas 12 años niña ya deberías maquillarte aun que sea un poco no crees –se burlo Jessica, ¿que le pasa? Es una niña pero bueno…

¿Y parecer payaso igual que tu? No, gracias –Jessie frunció el ceño y apretó el cepillo que traía en la mano estaba apunto de lanzarlo cuando mi papá al fin intervino

Basta! Jessica sube al auto en este momento – cuando vio que iba a reprochar la interrumpió- no me importa que aun no termines con tu rutina de belleza te quiero arriba de ese- apunto la puerta- auto A-H-O-R-A y si no te gusta te puedes ir a vivir con tu mamá

Si, eso es de todos los días, Jessica se tarda horas y horas en estar lista no se imaginan como sufro en las mañanas antes de ir al colegio como soy la mayor, tengo que llevarlas yo y no es que me moleste en el fondo tiene buen corazón pero cuando se enoja es, como decirlo sin que se escuche feo… insoportable. En cambio Ángela con sus apenas 12 años es mucho mas madura que ella, y bueno es que cada quien es diferente lo se, siempre eh pensado que su pronta madurez se debió al no tan reciente divorcio de Charlie y René, eso prácticamente nos cambio a todos, si también me incluyo. Jessie apenas y tenia 13 años en plena adolescencia le toco pasar esa no tan agradable experiencia y por todo eso, esta de mas decirlo, su cambio de actitud. Ella antes era una niña muy alegre y sociable, le gustaba mucho convivir con la gente, incluso cuidaba a mis primos mas pequeños, tenia altas notas, pero después de eso empezó a cambiar a tal grado que ahora a sus 16 es una persona totalmente diferente, todo lo contrario a lo que era: muy pocas veces ríe como antes lo hacia, tiene un grupo de amigas tan…bueno imagínenselo son las mas populares del instituto y las mas temidas por- se dice- hacer bullying, y ahora es muy fría, tanto que vive peleando con Ángela cada que puede, pero aun así por dentro es la persona mas sensible que puede haber, al menos yo creo que todavía sigue siendo la misma niña que era antes, por otro lado Ángela, ella uuff que decir es una niña-preadolescente promedio, es un poco rebelde y contestona pero nada fuera de lo normal, o eso creo. Y yo Isabella – la parte más difícil- solo diré que de ser una persona social, alegre, divertida pase a ser una persona completamente solitaria, jamás salgo y divertida mejor ni hablamos.

René siempre quiso que nos fuéramos con ella, al principio nadie quiso tiempo después Ange y Jess vivieron un par de semanas con ella después ya no sabían ni que hacer, con quien ir o con quien quedarse hasta que el juez dicto custodia compartida: de martes a viernes con René y de viernes-noche a lunes con Charlie y conmigo. Aun todas las mañanas nos vamos juntas al instituto.

Volviendo al tema de mi abuela, estábamos casi llegando cuando Tanya mi prima me hablo por teléfono, solo faltábamos nosotros y al parecer estaban haciendo algo divertido por que ella no paraba de reír.

Ya estamos afuera- le dije riendo de su voz entrecortada por la risa

Ok, ok, espera, Abuela -grito- ya están afuera –y colgó-

Cuando entramos a la casa todos estaban ahí, mis primos pequeños corriendo como locos por todos lados, mis tías platicando de la fiesta que harían la próxima semana por el cumpleaños de una de ellas y mis tíos, ellos como siempre jugando cartas. Mi abuela en cuanto nos vio se levanto a recibirnos, abrazándonos de uno por uno, todos saludamos a cada uno de los que había ahí como siempre hacíamos. Hasta que me toco saludar a mi abuela.

-Bella, hija como estas- me abrazo

-Bien abuela, te extrañe como no tienes idea- le susurre al oído

-Yo también, pero oye solo fueron 15 días.

Ok. Exagere no fueron meses ni años solo fueron 15 días pero ¿alguna vez has sentido lo mismo? Mi familia es tan unida que un fin de semana sin verlos es como si pasaran años.

Camine a la cocina por un vaso de agua riéndome de las cosas que decían, me senté en una silla del comedor y empecé a recordar muchas cosas, a mi abuelo, las navidades pasadas incluso cuando nació mi prima mas pequeña, en mi familia cada reunión familiar la hacíamos en grande, y es que es un buen pretexto para estar juntos y convivir , puede que muchos lo vean como exagerado, incluso mis "amigas" dicen que prefiero pasar tiempo con ellos a salir a divertirme, de hecho yo no le veo nada de malo –y aparte de que no es verdad- solo tratamos de pasar cada domingo que se puede juntos. Termine de tomar agua y me concentre en escuchar lo que decían, con la mirada fija a algún punto no especifico, hasta que frente a mi por el pasillo que da a la sala pude ver la foto, esa que pesar de los años mi abuela no había quitado, camine hasta donde estaba, mirando cada detalle el hermoso vestido de mamá, el traje elegante de papá recordando cuando René me decía que ella quería que yo usara su mismo vestido de lo cual siempre me reía ya que era imposible que después de tanto tiempo ella lo tuviera guardado hasta que un día harta de mis burlas me lo enseño, si a pesar de 18 años ella aun lo conservaba. No se cuando tiempo estuve ahí recordando hasta que escuche el grito de Tanya

-Bella ven ya empezó la historia de Edward…

Primero que nada, GRACIAS por leerme enserio me da mucho gusto que alguien aunque sea 1 persona me lea. Yo no soy de esas chicas que pide reviews para actualizar, nop y nop si ustedes quieren hacerlo que bien se los agradezco pero tampoco es como que "si no me dejan reviews me mato y no sigue la historia" :) pero bueeee. Ah otra cosa como esta historia esta hecha a base de experiencias reales y todo eso va a llegar un punto en el que talvez tenga que cambiar algo tampoco es como que "y luego volé y pude pasar cerca del arco iris" noop pero bueeeeno… algunos personajes los acomode a la vida real.. fue como…Tanya es igual a mi prima Tania entonces zaz Tania es Tanya :o Jessica es igual a mi hermana emm… ok Jessie es mi hermana….Talvez ponga algo relacionado con la historia original y esque ¿se dieron cuenta de los de Edward?

:o ya no dire mas :s porque después adelanto cosas y me quedo sin ideas…

Otra cosa... los capis van a ser algo cortos y la historia igual no creo que pase de 10 capítulos… o aun no se…

Creí necesario contar un poco de la historia de las hermana Swan para que entiendan un poco su situación, la frialdad de Jessica, la rebeldía de Ángela y la falta de confianza y personalidad de Bella…

Por cierto esta historia esta basada en la historia de mi abuela… entonces no creo que quieran plagiarla al menos que tengamos la misma Abuela :A y sepan como continua ¿?

Ok. Nos leemos en el otro cap.

~ Mayyee


	3. Chapter 3

Crepúsculo no me pertenece….

-Bella ven ya empezó la historia de Edward…

Sonreí. Amaba tanto esa historia que de niña soñaba con mi propio Edward, un príncipe azul que me salvara de una enorme torre, nos enamoráramos y al final terminar casados. Claro, la historia de mi abuela era diferente a ella su Edward, como ella lo llamaba, le había salvado la vida a ella y a sus hermanos de morir de hambre. En aquellos tiempos en los que ella tenia no mas de 12 años y un poco mas de 4 hermanos, todos mas chicos que ella, eran muchas las noches en las que todos ellos dormían con sus estómagos vacíos con apenas un vaso de agua cada quien. Pero después todo cambio, tanto que los vecinos rumoraban cosas que una niña de esa edad no podría entender bien, pero no era el caso de mi abuela, porque después de tantas cosas que vivió ella ya sabía todas las cosas habidas y por haber, cosas que su pequeña mente aun no tendría porque saberlas hasta pasados los 18. En silencio se preguntaba porque la gente señalaba de mala manera a esa familia tan buena que la cuidaba, que la alimentaba y no nada más a ella también a toda su familia. El padre de Edward un prestigiado Doctor, era una persona amable pero ¿Por qué él teniendo oportunidades mejores de trabajar en alguna ciudad en donde la calidad de vida fuera mejor, se dedicaba día y noche a cuidar y salvar vidas en ese pequeño pueblo al sur de México?. Entendería si el Doctor se aprovechara de la gente pobre que había por cada rincón que volteara a ver cobrándoles una fortuna por atenderlos pero al contrario de eso, el lo hacia gratis. Eso solo lo podría hacer alguien con un gran corazón y con una esposa generosa. Ella –cuenta mi abuela- era una persona hermosa por dentro y por fuera, era dueña de un supermercado y en sus tiempos libres se dedicaba a diseñar junto con su hija más pequeña. Todos eran guapos y ricos, en pocas palabras no encajaban en aquel pueblo, el quinto hogar de ella y sus hermanos en 1 año -gracias a su padrastro- pero gracias a ellos, a su amabilidad, a su caridad ellos no murieron de la forma mas cruel que existe -si, es cruel morir de hambre y mas en un pueblo donde todos están en la misma situación y nadie puede ayudarte-. Entonces, por que la gente los señalaba sabiendo que más de una vez el doctor los había salvado de morir, que su esposa y su hija los vestían, que cada integrante de esa generosa familia hacia cosas que bien podrían ponerles una estatua o incluso una calle en su honor, pero no esa gente era tan mal agradecida que los apodaban de todas formas ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser diferentes? Ellos habían adoptado a 4 jóvenes, la esposa del doctor se hacia cargo de sus sobrinos aparte, era malo cuidar a 6 adolescentes? Ellos no causaban ningún problema, al contrario, siempre ayudaban a la gente. Entonces tal vez se debía al color de su piel pues eran ellos tan blancos como la nieve, a al color tan peculiar de sus ojos, o tal vez simplemente a que eran extranjeros. Aun así los apodos "chupacabras" eran muy comunes cuando ellos pasaban, la gente decía que parecían vampiros, lo cual era patético pero se entiende debido al grado de ignorancia que en ese tiempo existía. Aunque tengo entendido que en aquel frió y lluvioso lugar no había maestros Edward y su hermano mayor, un chico musculoso y guapo –según mi abuela-, trataban de enseñar a los niños cosas básicas como los números, el abecedario, etc. no era exactamente un salón de clases mas bien lo hacían junto al río, al principio acudían poco mas de 20 niños algunos adolescentes y unos cuantos adultos pero poco a poco los rumores fueron corriendo la mayoría dejó de ir. Al final eran alrededor de 8, contando a mi abuela y 2 de sus hermanos.

Mi abuela estaba contando justo eso cuando me senté a su lado, todos los nietos estaban alrededor escuchando atentamente, mientras Tanya me hacia señas de que ella igual quería a un Edward

-Al ultimo solo quedamos 8, mis dos hermanos, un señor de no mas de 40 años que decía que el no creía nada de lo que la gente contaba, que no sabia como podían ser tan malagradecidos, dos gemelas adolescentes que solo iban por Edward y su hermano, dos niños que querían aprender a contar y yo.

-Ese señor debió ser muy inteligente, como alguien puede pensar que los vampiros existen? – dijo Tanya

-La gente en los pueblos hija era muy ignorante en esos tiempos.- dijo mi abuela pensativa – solo porque eran diferentes ellos creían cualquier cosa que los demas inventaran

-Pero por que ellos eran tan buenos? Digo no cualquier doctor atiende gratis a la gente, no todos van por ahí regalando ropa- dije uniéndome a la conversación

-Son personas muy buenas –se callo de repente- eran… eran personas muy buenas

-Abue Edward y su hermano, alguna ves se enamoraron de las gemelas- pregunto mi primo Eric, un niño de 10 años gordito y simpático al que le gustaba hacer bromas, todos reíamos ante su comentario-

- No Eric, Edward era muy solitario, aunque muchas muchachas morían por salir con el, el lo único que hacia era enseñar, incluso llego a dar clases de piano, y recuerdo haberles dicho que el hermano de Edward era el novio de la sobrina de la esposa del doctor- sonrió

- Abuela me confundiste…- dijo Eric rascándose la cabeza

-Emmet, el hermano de Edward, era novio de Rosalie, la sobrina de Esme

-Abuela ignóralo, ya todos sabemos eso- Dijo Jessi

-Entonces Edward nunca tuvo novia?- Volvió a preguntar Eric

-No, el y yo éramos muy unidos a pesar de la diferencia de edades pues el tenia 17 y yo 12, pero novia nunca tuvo al menos en el tiempo que estuve ahí en el pueblo nunca le conocí a una…era raro porque era un chico muy atractivo –sonrió- el decía que el no merecía a nadie que era una mala persona, yo nunca lo vi así -su mirada se veía triste- aunque supe realmente de lo que hablaba, una persona como el jamás seria un monstruo.

-Entonces el te quería? –pregunto Daniel uno de mis primos

-Como a una hermana –suspiro- teníamos un lazo…- se quedo callada unos segundos- que comprendí hace poco, un lazo muy fuerte…yo lo iba a hacer feliz…

- ¿Cómo? –alzo Jessie una ceja

- Esa es otra historia…que algún día sabrán –se levanto de la mecedora en la que estaba- ahora vamos que tienen que comer algo- dijo yendo a la cocina

- Solo,…. abuela –se giro y me miro a los ojos-

- Si, Bella?

-Lo has visto de nuevo… a Edward –

Ella solo sonrió y nos hizo una seña de que camináramos

-Pero abu –dijo Daniel haciendo un puchero- queremos saber si lo has visto de nuevo

-Todos los dias niños….-

Olí C: gracias, gracias, gracias a las qee me agregaron a sus favoritos enserio…no se qe decir me quede wow :o aunque no tenga ningun review voy a seguir subiendo capitulo tal ve por semana aun no se, como les dije…sin presion pero si cren quee no los meresco pues… ): naaaa! Es broma pero si me gustaría que me dijieran que piensan ¿?

Nos vemos el próximo capi…

~Maayyee


	4. Chapter 4

Crepúsculo no me pertenece….

"Todos los días"…"todos los días". Se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿me perdi de algo? Es que se supone que si mi abuela lo ve todos los días alguna vez tendríamos que haberlo visto… y no recuerdo haberlo visto o al menos que ella nos dijera "Hey familia el es Edward". Por que si lo veía todos los días supongo que es TODOS los días, los 7 días de la semana ¿no? Aunque bueno talvez…solo talvez nunca coincidíamos; porque como no reconocerlo, digo no es como si Edward fuera demasiado viejo o algo asi, andaría más o menos en los 70 años pero con las descripciones de mi abuela tendríamos que habernos dado cuenta, pues según a lo que nos decía "era demasiado guapo que asustaba" mas resumido era tan hermoso que parecía irreal, el típico chico popular en cualquier lado. En lo personal –no se los demás- me gustaría mucho conocerlo, y no solo por la sorpresa de su físico- porque supongo que tendría que ser guapo aun siendo mayor-, si no para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi abuela- aunque este de mas porque supongo que ha de estar cansado de que mi abuela se lo agradezca- porque si no hubiera sido por el, mis abuelos nunca se hubieran conocido y por obvias razones yo no estaría aquí.

La primera vez que escuche la historia de Edward casi podría jurar que El estaba enamorado de mi abuela, CASI, porque después de un tiempo comprendí que solo la protegía de los malos padres que tuvo. Y fue por él que mi abuela no se volvió igual que ellos, si por el por que, agradecida de lo que hicieron pudo convivir y ser feliz al fin después de tanto sufrimiento, no era justo decepcionarlo convirtiéndose en alguien igual que sus padres, tampoco es que se le pasara por la mente hacerlo, pero algunas veces solo sucede; Edward le ofreció vivir con ellos un tiempo, mientras todo se calmaba allá en su casa, ella acepto gustosa de poder al fin pertenecer a una familia unida y feliz, pero no duro mucho, no después de saber que lo que antes hacían con ella ahora lo hacían con sus hermanos. Los pocos días que vivió con la familia de Edward fue inmensamente feliz, todo lo contrario de lo que vivió antes, le pesaba regresar allá a esa casa llena de gritos e insultos llena de escasez…no le dolían los golpes, esos dejaron de dolerle desde la segunda vez que su madre los hizo, le dolía ver a sus hermanos sin comer, trabajando, ver como ellos eran golpeados cuando no llevaban dinero suficiente para ganarse su propia comida, su dolor era la cosa mas insignificante en ese momento, ya se había acostumbrado a que su madre cada que la viera lo hiciera, era un recordatorio de que por su culpa estaban así, le recordaba que por su culpa su padre se tuvo que ir y que por ese motivo ella tuviera que estar con ese bueno para nada que solo se aprovechaba de ellos, entonces para culparla la golpeaba…en donde estuviera, así tuviera que gritarle y golpearla en publico lo haría con tal de recordarle que había arruinado su vida. La primera vez que lo hizo ni ella misma lo podía creer…

"_Era la primera vez que lograba dormir en mucho tiempo, solo fueron unas cuantas horas pero estaba mas que satisfecha, no había ruidos, no música, no gritos y eso la hacia feliz, sonrió…como no lo había hecho en meses, talvez años. Era conciente de que tanto silencio no podía ser nada bueno, eso solo significaba que sus padres estaban demasiado tomados como para permanecer despiertos a estas horas, se levanto de la cama silenciosamente, no quería despertar a su pequeño hermano, lo miro por un segundo y le dio un beso en la frente… ese bebe la hacia tan feliz, camino por el estrecho pasillo que daba a la habitación de sus padres pero ellos no estaban ahí… ¿Qué haría? Era obvio que tenía hambre pues la noche anterior no había comido ese delicioso pan, un poco duro si, pero al fin comida, por dárselo a su hermano. Camino a la cocina y como pudo logro abrir el enorme refrigerador, que era una burla el tamaño ya que adentro no había nada, absolutamente nada. Suspiro. Se habían gastado sus padres en todo, menos en comida…eso no era nada nuevo pero aun así la enfadaba y mucho, su cara pasaba por tantas etapas… enojo, tristeza, coraje, lastima y odio, azoto la puerta con tanto coraje que casi pierde el equilibrio, camino hacia la sala, su cara estaba roja y con un leve fruncimiento de ceño, tenia los pequeños puños cerrados y los rizos alborotados, suponía que sus padres estaban ahí ¿en que otro lugar podrían estar? Y si justo como pensó ellos estaban tirados durmiendo cada uno en un sillón con una borrachera de los mil demonios. Pero que podía ella decirles, ja, ellos reirían y la castigarían por reclamar algo que según ellos "no debe importarle", una pequeña de 4 años jamás podría con dos adultos de 19, por supuesto que no, paro de golpe cuando escucho a su papa despertarse, había alguien afuera de la casa golpeando la puerta con tanta insistencia. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que se pego a la pared, los ruidos habían despertado a su mama y por eso temblaba, de miedo, no quería oírlos gritar mucho menos pelear, estaba por irse a esconder cuando escucho la conversación que iniciaba su padre, estaba reclamando algo a alguien "ojala no sea a mama" pensó._

_Ya te dije que no tengo dinero, te pago cuando consiga._

_Ya te espere mucho tiempo, me están presionando lo necesito para hoy en la noche, No mas,_

_No creo poder conseguirlo_

_Pues hazlo como quieras_

_Y que quieres que haga? No me queda nada absolutamente nada_

_Pues consíguelo lo mas rápido posible…_

_No lo se, estaba pensando ir con aquella mujer, tu conocida la que no puede tener hijos – hizo una pausa._

_Estas loco… consigue dinero a la buena no con esas cosas hombre_

_Es la única opción…la niña es hermosa tu lo sabes, si si lo se, no me mires así es mi hija y todo lo que quieras pero no nos podemos morir de hambre y mucho menos voy a permitir que nos dejen en la calle…_

_En ese momento sintió que iba a morir, su mundo se derrumbaba, su papa iba a venderla a una mujer desconocida, eso era mas que obvio ya que en la casa no había otra niña. Pero seria su papa capaz de hacer eso? Era SU hija su pequeña el no podía tener tan mal corazón, pensó en huir, en irse lejos a quien sabe donde… pero después recordó a su pequeño, si su papa no la llevaba con esa señora, no le pagarían y el pobre bebe se moriría de hambre. No, ella jamás permitiría eso, ella daría la vida por ese pequeño, tenia que ser fuerte, talvez algún día tendría oportunidad de regresar por el, solo por el. Comenzó a llorar ¿Por qué la vida era así de injusta? Cuando se dio cuenta su padre estaba frente a ella podía sentir su mirada, la pequeña niña estaba sentada en el piso con la cabeza entre las piernas, llorando, pero el no podía hacer nada…¿trabajar? Ja, ¿Dónde? Eso era imposible en este pueblo._

_Necesito que te des un baño, iremos a dar un paseo- le dijo con voz entrecortada, ella aun no levantaba la cabeza, no podía dejar de llorar._

_Esta bien papi, ya se a donde vamos- levanto la cabeza y lo miro, trato de sonreír pero esa sonrisa no le llego a los ojos._

_Era alrededor de la 1 de la tarde cuando llegaron a casa de aquella mujer, Maguie se llamaba. Habían tardado mas de 2 horas en llegar hasta allá, como no tenian en que ir, tuvieron que caminar. Y no podía mentir, muchas veces le paso por la cabeza correr, pedir ayuda o esconderse en donde pudiera pero luego le venían a la mente dos cosas que la hacían seguir tomada de la mano de ese señor al que llamaba padre. La primera fue la mas dolorosa, le había pedido ayuda a su madre "tal vez ella pueda convencer a papa de que no lo haga" pensó, pero se llevo una sorpresa al darse cuenta que ella estaba de su parte, las palabras que le dijo le dolían como si le hubiesen sacado el corazón con un taladro…" Te vas a quedar ahí mocosa…y mas te vale que te portes bien si no quieres que te busque y te de una buena golpiza, además tu hermano necesita comer…cuando se nos acabe el dinero te voy a buscar para que le vayas pidiendo a la mujer esa y juntes… ¿entendiste?". Pero se sentía bien, porque en el fondo ella sabia que su mamá lo hacia por su hermano y por ella, su madre quería que ella tuviera una mejor vida. La segunda fue, simplemente, querer sentir un poco de paz, algo que hacia mucho no sentía. Antes de salir de la casa de sus "padres", le había jurado al pequeño bebe que no escaparía no, no lo haría, para que el pudiese comer. Algunas veces durante el trayecto hacia casa de Maguie su padre le regalaba una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa sincera que le daba a ella pero aun así no era suficiente. Al ver a la niña los ojos de aquella regordeta señora de cabello largo y negro se iluminaron, pero habia algo en ella que no la hacia confiar, Maguie era una persona adorable a simple vista, demasiado adorable se podría decir; observo la casa, era hermosa tenia un enorme jardín en el que ella podría jugar, sin duda no le haría falta lo material. _

_Su padre estuvo hablando con Maguie en privado mientras ella esperaba en la sala viendo TV, era raro para ella pues jamás habia visto una…reía con cada cosa que hacia el personaje de un programa popular que por obvias razones ella nunca habia visto…hasta que llego la hora, su padre un joven cansado y ojeroso la observaba fijamente buscando las palabras correctas para decirlo lo que ella ya sabia…Y es que era tan parecida a el, los dos tenían el cabello caoba, rizado y unos ojos color chocolate, la piel blanca y una sonrisa sincera, pero no, esa niña tenia algo que el no…corazón, si porque ella se estaba sacrificando por ellos, por su hermano…y el simplemente se atrevía a vender a su pequeña, esa a la que vio el primer día y pensó que jamás seria mas feliz en la vida…pero después las cosas cambiaron, a veces la vida te puede golpear demasiado duro…._

_-Hija…-dudó- Te…te vas a quedar aquí con la señora Maguie- se acerco y se arrodillo frente a ella- por favor…-susurro- pórtate bien yo te prometo que nos volveremos a ver…_

_Entonces ella se quebró. Aunque juro no hacerlo no pudo mas, su corazón dolía y mucho… por mas que lo apretaba fuertemente con sus manitas el dolor no se iba, al contrario aumentaba y eso la hacia llorar mas, ella quería ser fuerte pero no podía, no cuando tu padre ese al que tanto amas te vendía a una mujer desconocida. Lo abrazo tan fuertemente como sus brazos se lo permitieron, se acerco a su oído y susurro_

_Te perdono papi…_

_El no pudo con eso, era demasiado….la alejo de el y salio de ahí tan rápido como pudo. Algo en el le decía que regresara, que era su hija a la que habia dejado con aquella extraña mujer… pero después recordaba que tenia una esposa y otro hijo al que alimentar, sin contar a aquel que venia en camino. La situación era muy difícil…._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Okeeeits C; nuevo capitulo, no saben como me costo escribirlo…son tantas cosas que no se bien si se siente el dolor que hay ahí? Ojala y si…bueno este capitulo lo tenia desde hace una semana exactamente pero por una cosa u otra no pude subirlo hasta ahorita… me muero de sueño…tengo hambre…hace calor así keee :/ bueno ya no dire nada mas solo gracias a los que me agregaron a alertas y favoritos enserio C: al menos se que alguien me lee… algun comentario, duda, critica CONSTRUCTIVA aquí estoy xD _

_No se tambien si quede claro lo que pasa…? Aquí es donde comienza la historia de la abuela swan… todos van a ser narrados así, en "tipo tercera persona" Bella es la que contara la historia, aun no se bien si poner un pov de la abuela…. Pero bueeeh…noos leemoos Byeeet_

_~Mayyyeh _


End file.
